Inmortal
by BBangel
Summary: El lugar se estaba derrumbando. Mientras Terra hace un último esfuerzo por hacer lo correcto, tiene tiempo para pensar en quien es y lo que ha hecho con su vida; con las habilidades que le dieron sin preguntar si eso era lo que ella quería o no. One-Shot.


Los teen titans no me pertenecen, solo esta historia.

* * *

Mi nombre es Terra. He hecho cosas terribles. Y no tengo absolutamente ningún remordimiento.

* * *

Palabras, solo eran palabras. Durante este día no he hecho más que repetírmelas como un mantra sagrado. Quizá para convencerme de que son verdad. Pero no lo sé. Últimamente no sé porque hago lo que hago, no encuentro razones.

Al menos no razones que tengan sentido.

Porque a veces, dentro de mí resuena una voz que dice que soy humana, por eso hago las barbaridades que hago. Porque yo soy humana y los humanos cometemos errores. Tropezamos contra la misma piedra una y otra vez, hasta que aprendemos.

Me resulta muy triste darme cuenta de que aprender de mis errores es casi lo último que voy a hacer en mi vida; lo siguiente es arreglarlos y así, redimirme. Para al fin aprender, debo morir.

Toda una vida buscando respuestas. De saber que no tendría tiempo de analizarlas, de compartirlas, de disfrutarlas, quizá no me habría molestado en buscarlas.

Pero ya es tarde para arrepentirme de eso, ¿no?

* * *

La frase que me repetí durante este último día tiene más de mentira que de verdad. Pero la verdad que tiene no es algo que, en mi opinión, deba pasarse por alto.

Primero que nada, mi nombre no es Terra. Ese es solo un alias que me inventé a las apuradas en el mejor día de mi vida, el día en que conocí a unos adolescentes que me invitaron a unirme a su grupo de superhéroes. Una nueva vida, eso es lo que yo quería.

Y lo conseguí, al menos por un tiempo.

Mi nombre real es Tara Markov, y soy la princesa de un lejano lugar llamado Markovia. Allí nací, pero no me quedé mucho tiempo como es lo común, ni tampoco es ahí donde voy a morir, de eso me acabo de enterar.

Markovia es un lugar… al que no recuerdo con demasiada precisión. Lo que me gustaba de ese lugar era solo la sensación de tener una patria. Un lugar al que regresar siempre. Porque sin eso, ¿Dónde pasas la noche? ¿Dónde despiertas? ¿Dónde comes, te bañas, donde te refugias cuando llueve?

Me fui de mi país hace ya tanto tiempo, que me sé la respuesta a todas esas preguntas.

Segundo, es verdad que he hecho cosas terribles. Es algo que sólo ahora puedo aceptar. No puedo perdonármelo, y si no lo hago ahora, ¿Cuándo? Pero es que no me entra en la cabeza.

También es verdad que soy una persona horrible. Hay veces en las que personas hacen cosas malas y sin embargo siguen siendo buena gente. Pero no es mi caso.

Algo que nunca he podido dejar de hacer, es imaginarme que, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, yo también sería una buena persona. Pero no fue así, y eso me mata.

Literalmente, me está matando en este preciso momento porque, de haber tenido otras experiencias, otra vida…u otro destino, no estaría en esta situación.

Tampoco tendría estos recuerdos ni estos… _poderes. _Probablemente nunca hubiera conocido Estados Unidos. Ni Jump City, o a los Titanes.

Y si me hubieran dado la opción, ¿Qué habría elegido? ¿Una vida bastante tranquila en Markovia, sin aventuras, sin mundo, sin la hermosa sensación del viento pegando con tanta fuerza en mi rostro que parece que se me va a caer la piel? ¿O una vida llena de experiencias, de paisajes, de soledad y amigos por igual?

De saber que ambas vidas también podían describirse como definitiva e irreparablemente cortas, ¿me hubiera dado igual?

Ahora es cuando para hacerme esa pregunta.

* * *

Recuerdo cuando mamá me dijo que el gran rey de Markovia era mi papá. Recuerdo la sensación de vacío interior al enterarme de que ese hombre no quería tener nada que ver conmigo.

Yo nunca había tenido un padre. Pero sabía que esas personas existían, sabía para lo que estaban. Veía a mis amigas, a mis vecinas, y sin ir más lejos, a mi propia madre disfrutando de decir "papá". Y como ellos contestaban por igual, sin importar si la mujer en cuestión era una consentida, malvada, fea, mala persona, poco demostrativa, e incluso si se parecían tanto que ambos ya tenían canas; no, claro que nada eso importaba, ninguna de esas cosas eran rivales ante la delicia de contestar "hija".

Siendo niña, me había preguntado que era lo que estaba mal en mí. Incluso lo pregunte varias veces.

Me miraba en el espejo ¿y qué veía? A una chica, una niña de piel blanca para nada bronceada, mirada azul y cabellos rubios que me devolvía la mirada con desconfianza a pesar de que yo me esforzaba por verme confiada, segura. Arrogante, como debía ser una princesa.

Y, siendo mas profunda, por las noches evaluaba mi día y mis acciones en él. ¿Mis modales habían sido los correctos al hablarle a mi madre? ¿Era lo suficientemente divertida al jugar con mis amigas?

Me preguntaba, una y otra vez, como era yo en realidad. Si esto me gustaba, si lo otro no. Si tal persona me era amigable o quería darle una patada solo con mirar su cara.

Me hubiera gustado saber lo que sé ahora cuando tenía nueve años.

Saber que me llamo Tara y soy rubia de ojos azules, escuálida y algo enclenque, con la apariencia de un alfiler con una pelota clavada en la punta superior. Que me gusta jugar videojuegos y pasar el rato haciendo nada, que a veces las duchas no ocupan el renglón mas alto en mi lista mental de prioridades; que la comida vale mas que el oro.

Y sobre todo, que sí hay personas que me parecen amigables. Trabajan siendo… héroes. ¿De que otra forma se puede llamar a eso? Y viven en un gran edificio en forma de T. tienen comida exquisita de sobra y nunca les falta nada.

Pero lo más importante, es que ellos podrían haber sido tan pobres y desdichados como yo y sin embargo, me habrían abierto los brazos. ¿Por qué?

Por el simple hecho de que soy como soy, y aunque para ellos yo sea Terra, tiene el mismo significado. Porque siendo Terra sigo siendo Tara. Y de alguna forma, ellos lo saben. Aún así, me quieren.

Que pena que recién ahora me haya dado cuenta de que me importa mas su opinión que la mi padre.

Que mal que tardo demasiado en pensar algunas cosas.

También hay personas a las que me dan ganas de pegarles patadas, por supuesto. Siendo Tara, mi padre ya podría estar bajo una tumba en Markovia y sin ninguna flor encima. Siendo Terra, también hay alguien a quien…_odio. _Porque por mas de lo que mi madre dijera, todos somos capaces de odiar. Creo que eso está bien.

Porque en este momento, a la hora de dejar de ser burra y aprender de mis errores, es ese odio el que me impulsa a hacer el bien.

Porque no quiero ser como ellos. Quizá lo soy, es mas, acepto que soy tan mala como Slade.

Porque de ese odio también nace el amor.

Quiero hacer lo correcto. No quiero decepcionar ni enojar ni entristecer a nadie.

Solo quiero… ser una titán. Y lo _siento _en lo más profundo de mí ser, esa responsabilidad para con los demás, ese instinto casi natural de proteger al otro.

Está bien, quizá no odie tanto a Slade ni a mi padre.

Gracias a ellos soy lo que soy, y en este momento, elijo vivir esta vida. Elijo ser feliz sabiendo que esto que viví, que esto que estoy sintiendo por ultima vez, es lo que quiero y lo que hubiera elegido de tener la posibilidad.

Pero ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un pero?, mi corazón siente mucho frío. Sólo en mis últimos instantes puedo ser feliz, y aprender.

Seguramente es culpa mía. Ser titán no debe ser tan fácil como parece.

Debo haber hecho algo mal.

* * *

Siento la pena de saber que lo que yo más quería se hace realidad en mi último instante. Recién ahora estoy totalmente segura de que hay personas a las que les importo, y mucho. Y son las mejores personas que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Ellos también me importan, por eso estoy soportando este frío.

* * *

Siento como eso se va apoderando de mi cuerpo. Primero en los pies. Una horrenda sensación de dureza; de contracción en los músculos. Después, como si la extremidad se durmiera, el cosquilleo aumenta hasta convertirse en agujas de hielo que se clavan contra mi piel.

Pero lo aguanto.

Sube por mis piernas, en cada centímetro, la misma sensación de mis pies. Entonces llega a mi vientre, y allí mis órganos sufren más. El estomago se hace mas pequeño, y siento mucha hambre por un momento, después parece que allí solo hubiera un trapo enrollado. Así es con todos los órganos, los siento a todos, uno más y otro más, como trapos. Después la piedra los ataca desde afuera hasta llegar al centro. La piel se me eriza, mi cuerpo no sabe como reaccionar a tanto frío, está confundido y su primer instinto es luchar contra el frío. Pero no sabe como.

Intento no hacer caso a las órdenes de cubrirme el cuerpo con los brazos, en vez de eso los separo y me mantengo derecha. No hay que luchar contra el frío ya que yo soy la que lo ha provocado.

La causa de que no haya aprendido a manejar mis poderes es que mi cuerpo los rechaza. No tengo la coordinación necesaria, hay que obligar al sistema nervioso a que me haga caso. Slade lo sabía y por eso me controló de esa forma.

El frío se mantiene alejado de mi corazón, pero lo rodea en una capa protectora que se siente como hielo. Ya no me queda mucho tiempo y eso… me rompe por dentro. En mi garganta se forma se forma un nudo y hago todo lo posible por controlarlo.

Entonces ellos se van. Y yo susurro _adiós._

Lo fuerte que me han hecho; lo siento ahora. El poder, mi verdadero poder sale a la luz. Pero sigue sin ser fácil. Hago fuerza con todo el cuerpo y m siento en mi lugar. Sé que este es mi destino y me alegra. Lo que mejor se hacer lo estoy haciendo.

Escucho cosas rompiéndose, son rocas. El lugar se derrumba y yo sigo en él.

Este es mi destino.

No tengo tiempo para nada que no sea controlar la tierra. Sé que lo voy a lograr.

El último esfuerzo es fácil. Sale natural. Y tengo tiempo para pensar… en el último segundo de mi existencia, hago un repaso, porque nunca me ha gustado recordar el pasado. Así que, como con tantas otras cosas, este es el momento.

Mi nombre es Tara Markov. Soy la hija ilegitima del rey de Markovia. Él me dio poderes que iban mas allá de mi control, por eso escapé. Porque todos me creían un monstruo. Yo sabía que ellos tenían razón, pero no quería aceptarlo; no quería rendirme.

He hecho cantidad de cosas terribles, horrendas y despreciables. Terremotos, avalanchas, derrumbes, ciudades destruidas. Siempre cargué con eso y nuca me lo voy a perdonar. Simplemente, voy a seguir insistiendo. Como ahora, intento salvar una cuidad y es lo último que voy a hacer.

Intentar.

La otra mentira de mi frase es que si tengo remordimientos. Si me arrepiento de no haber hecho mejor las cosas. Sólo que no quería ser una mártir y por eso no prestaba atención a lo que iba dejando tras de mí. Me arrepiento de haber hecho tantas cosas malas. Me arrepiento de ser malvada y de no poder parar con mis desastres.

Otra persona les diría errores, pero sabiendo exactamente lo que he causado, yo les llamo homicidios.

Me digo a mi misma que no quería hacerlo. No quería matar a las personas a las que maté; ¡YO SOLO QUIERO AYUDAR!

Las lágrimas se quedan en mis ojos. No pienso dejarlas salir.

¿Por qué las cosas nunca me salen bien?

Quiero ser buena.

Me arrepiento de no poder haber hecho una sola para demostrarlo estando en vida.

Porque sí, ya estoy muerta. Me siento muy fría. El calor parece estar fuera de mi prisión de piedra; yo necesito buscarlo. Es un calor amarillo, lleno de fuerza y seguridad. Son mis poderes, ahora ellos me ayudan.

Ahora sé que hice el bien; ahora, ya viendo todo desde otra perspectiva, sé que soy buena.

Al fin hice lo que vine a hacer a este mundo.

* * *

Raven está detrás de Robin. Siente pena por lo que me acaba de pasar. También me extraña. Eso me agrada.

Entonces un pensamiento muy fuerte me llama la atención. Todos están pensándolo, pero ninguno lo pone en palabras.

Porque ninguno de mis amigos quiere rendirse.

* * *

La frase me calma. Ellos son lo que me importa ahora, lo demás es niebla. Mis amigos, en cambio, brillan como luciérnagas en una noche sin luna. Sólo que ellos son blancos.

Ahora estoy contenta, ahora sé quien soy y lo que quiero.

Ahora, al fin, he encontrado las respuestas y la solución a todos mis problemas. Ahora cumplí con mi misión en la vida.

Ahora estoy en paz.

* * *

"_Lo que hacemos por nosotros mismos muere con nosotros. Lo que hacemos por los demás y por el mundo permanece y es, inmortal"_

* * *

**N/A:**

_**Me encantó escribir sobre Terra. Hace no mucho tiempo la odiaba, pero de a poco fui reconciliándome con ella. Este fic sella el pacto de mi amistad con la titán, definitivamente.**_

_**La idea me vino como rayo, después de ver un capitulo repetido (que ya vi mas de diez veces por lo menos y sigue siendo uno de mis favoritos; me hace llorar) de Criminal Minds. Siempre dicen una frase al comienzo y al final de cada capitulo y esta es del final**_**_. _**

_**La frase es de Albert Payne. Por si no quedó claro, es la frase que los titanes estaban pensando, la que calma a Terra.**_

_**Noté que nadie escribía ya sobre la rubia, al menos no como personaje principal y me dije ¿Por qué no? No dije nada de su relación con Chico Bestia porque si bien también me he reconciliado con esta pareja, quería centrarme sólo en Terra.**_

**_Ya sé que lo único que voy escribiendo hasta ahora es drama, pero en ese genero me siento cómoda. Ustedes juzgarán si escribo bien o no._**

_**Espero que les guste que si lo leyeron dejen review. **_

_**También espero que no haya resultado tedioso, o aburrido o difícil de leer. Quería hacerlo largo y quizá eso no funcionó tan bien, pero me gustó bastante el resultado.**_

_**¡Besos! **_

_**BB.**_


End file.
